Tris gets her period
by trisbennet
Summary: What happens when Tris gets her period in the middle of the night and bleeds trough? She must tell Eric and she must ask Four for pads.


The pain in Tris's abdomen woke her up from a beautiful dream in 4 AM. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up from her bed, but the pain was too strong. When she finally got up, she felt something wet between her legs. At first she thought she was wet because of that beautiful, hot, mindblowing se dream she had about Four, but when she looked down, her white pajamas were covered in blood. She immediately started panicking, she didn't know what to do, it was 4AM for godsake. She wanted to wake Christina up, but what would she say to her? 'Hey Chris, sorry for waking you up at 4 fucking AM, but I just got my period and I don't have any pads, so could you please ask Eric for some?' No, that would be so embarrassing and why the hell would Chris ask Eric for pads. She decided to wait till tomorrow morning. When she turned to her bed to lay down, bed looked like a place where somebody was murdered. It was awful, her pj's are ruined, so now her bed is too. What will she say to Eric? That thought haunted her while she was laying in her bed, waiting for the morning…

Finally she woke up. Pain was still there, blood too. She was hoping that this is a nightmare and she is going to eventually wake up. That, unfortunately wasn't true. Eric entered the dorimitories yelling at them to wake up. ''I want to see everyone standing while I talk''. Everyone stood up, but Tris was still sitting in her bed too afraid to stand up, because if she did, Eric will see everything, and that would be awful. What is also awful is that Eric was slowly, with anger, walking to her bed.

''Did you not hear me Stiff, I said stand up!''- he was angry, she could notice.

''I..I.. can't, I'm sorry.''- she answered with the pain in her voice.

'' Excuse me?''- he was surprised.

''Sorry, I'm having some issues so I can't train today, is there a problem?- she said angrily, when she said that she was kinda afraid because of the tone of her voice.

''Ofcourse there is, how dare you talk to me like that?''

''I'm having real problems here, so would you mind if I told you to shut up and leave me alone please?'' – she didn't know from where those word were coming out, that wasn't her, she could never say that to Eric, she would be scared for life. ''Did you not hear me Stiff, I said stand up!''- he was angry, she could notice.

''I..I.. can't, I'm sorry.''- she answered with the pain in her voice.

'' Excuse me?''- he was surprised.

''Sorry, I'm having some issues so I can't train today, is there a problem?- she said angrily, when she said that she was kinda afraid because of the tone of her voice.

''Ofcourse there is, how dare you talk to me like that?''

''I'm having real problems here, so would you mind if I told you to shut up and leave me alone please?'' – she didn't know from where those word were coming out, that wasn't her, she could never say that to Eric, she would be scared for life.

''If you don't tell me what are your problems, you will train just like the rest of your friends''

'Oh no' she thought, that's it, she will just show him her problem, there isn't another option.

She slowly stood up. with pain still there, she pointed at her bed. She was so so so embarrassed. How is she ever going to look Eric and even Four in their eyes. She knew Eric will say everything to Four. Oh god this is a disaster.

Eric just stood there looking at the blood on her bed when he said ''And?''

''Excuse me''? – Tris said angrily, she couldn't believe this. He just said ''and''..

''I don't see what is the matter?- he said with a smirk

''In case you didn't notice, my bed is covered in period blood, and I'm still bleeding and ruining my pj's because you gentlemen did not give us feminine products we happen to need, and I mean pads or tampons''

Eric didn't know what to say, because he knew she was right, how could Four and him forget that.

''In that case, feel free telling four about this because he is your leader.''

Oh no no no, she must tell Four about this, does he even know what periods are – she thought.

Eric left and went looking for Four, he was walking with a smile on his face because he knew Tris will be so embarrassed to talk to Four about this, I mean who wouldn't .

''Four, Stiff needs you, and I mean now.''

''What happened?'' – he was beginning to feel a little worried.

''Just go and see with your eyes''- he was smirking the whole time

Four was confused, but he immediately walked to her. Tris saw Four walking to her bed, oh my god, does he already know, or I must tell him?

He got to her and asked: ''what is the matter with you, and why Eric said you need me?''

''.. well, um.. I got my period last night, and I kinda didn't know so now my bed is ruined…''

''Oh'' – is all Four could say, welp this is awkard he thought.

''And I was wondering do you have any pads here in Dauntless?''

''Yes, ofcourse we do, and don't worry about the bed, periods are normal and natural, don't be embarrassed''

She was surprised in a good way by Four's answer, and suddenly she didn't feel embarrassed. So she walked with him.

They got to a room that was really close to Four's bedroom. ''Stay here''- he said. So she stood in front a door and waited. Soon he got out with bunch of pads and tampons. She kindly thanked him and took the pads.


End file.
